Shiharam
|fullname =Shiharam Fizzart |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Beorc |relatives =Jill (Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |firstseen =Chapter 20: Defending Talrega |class =Wyvern Lord |mirage = |voiceby = }} Shiharam, full name Shiharam Fizzart, is the father of Jill and a General in the Daein Army, put under the command of Petrine, one of Daein's Four Riders. With Haar, he left the Begnion Sacred Knights because of the corruption of the Begnion Senate 18 years before the events of Path of Radiance. He did not want to harm Laguz, but to remain on the good side of Daein, he had to organize Laguz hunts. Petrine ordered him to flood his own territory, Talrega, in order to halt the advance of the Crimean Liberation Army under Ike. As a Level 10 Wyvern Lord, he is the boss of Chapter 20 and can be obtained for use in the Trial Maps after five playthroughs. In-Game Stats Battle Strategy Shiharam is one of the best bosses at that point in the game. His Tomahawk and full guard make it a bad idea to try and combat him with archers and mages, and his Stun skill can be lethal if activated. If you can take him out with a spear or tomahawk, or some other ranged weapon, do so. But be ready to take his place, or another enemy will. Bond Support *Jill: 10% Quotes Boss Battle Conversations *Normal Shiharam: Neither of us desires a drawn-out battle. Come! Hold nothing back! *Vs. Ike Ike: You're the enemy general, right? Shiharam: I am. Ike: I lead the Crimean army. My name is Ike. I know this is sudden, but can we end this battle? Shiharam: What? Ike: I'd like you to shut the floodgates. There's no need to involve the locals in our combat, is there? Shiharam: ...I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Until one of us has fallen, the water will continue to flow. Ike: If that's how it has to be, then I have no choice. Prepare yourself. Shiharam: Ha! So that's the enemy general, eh? If he's the man he appears to be, I can die knowing that Jill is safe. *Vs. Jill Jill: Father... Shiharam: We meet as enemies. There are no pleasantries to exchange. Ready your weapon, soldier of Crimea! Jill: Father... I... Shiharam: You won't charge? Then I will bring the fight to you! *Vs. Lethe/Mordecai/Muarim Shiharam: You of the beast tribe... I was always envious of how you were blessed with such a glorious lord and master... *Vs. Janaff/Ulki Shiharam: High-flying Phoenicians! Who is it that truly controls the sky? Let us settle the issue here and now. *Vs. Reyson Shiharam: A Serenes...royal? Can it be that one survived? Well, now that you've appeared before me, I cannot let you escape......Ah, goddess. Forgive me...... *Vs. Tanith Shiharam: A sacred pegasus knight, eh? At one time, we both protected the same country. Tanith: So you're the one who led the defection to Daein, Lord Fizzart! The man I heard tales about and the reality of what I see before me are quite different. Shiharam: Tales? Tanith: It said that after the last apostle died, the corrupted senate drove one man to leave Begnion. He was said to be in search of a better life, and he became a hero to many young wyvern riders. Shiharam: Hah, that's rich... Tales always make too much of their subjects. Tanith: I had been looking forward to meeting you in the flesh—perhaps even to speaking with you. But now... You would sacrifice the lives of your people just to slow our progress? What kind of dangerous fool are you? Shiharam: ... Tanith: I will not allow you to besmirch the name of Begnion's wyvern riders any further. Prepare yourself! Death Quote Etymology Shahram is a Persian (Farsi/Parsi/Iranian) given name either meaning "king of (female) deer", "king of rams" or "the king's loyal subject". Trivia *Shiharam is the only one-shot boss who is usable in Trial Maps. Gallery File:FE9 Wyvern Lord (Shiharam).png|Shiharam's battle model as a Wyvern Lord in Path of Radiance. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Beorc Category:Bonus characters